


In The Spring

by Writingwife83



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Feels, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Epilogue of Mockingjay. Katniss has made a big decision about her life and future with her husband Peeta. She knows it's what he's always wanted, but still she's haunted by fear. It's time to tell him the big news, and she can only hope that things will go just right. (my first Hunger Games fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Spring

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who author follows me and saw this notice...yes I know this is definitely not in the same fandom I normally write for haha. I've taken the plunge and branched out! I'm a big fan of THG books, movies, and the Katniss and Peeta pairing. I've been toying with writing something for them for a long time now, and I happen to pick up Mockingjay and re read some recently, which is what put me over the edge. This is a concept that has surely been done a number of times, but it's a topic that really moves me with these two, so I just had to write my take on it. Thanks for taking a peek, and hope you enjoy! ;)

She paced back and forth behind her house. She wrung her hands and her brow stayed constantly furrowed. She knew what she needed to do, but it was so overwhelming. She'd faced everything that could paralyze you with fear, but somehow this was turning her into a complete wreck. It shouldn't, but it was.

In reality, Katniss knew why it was so hard. It was the fear of loss; the belief that she could never keep anything good and couldn't really be forever happy. She glanced briefly at the primrose bushes, quiet and unadorned now that it was autumn. She both loved and hated Peeta for making sure that they were always kept up and then replanted every couple of years.

She turned to look toward the kitchen window as she heard noises coming from the house. She could see the back of Peeta's head as he moved around and worked in the kitchen. He was baking, and she was suddenly distracted from her worries by her rabid desire for cheesy buns…she really hoped that's what he was making tonight.

Katniss strolled over and picked up the rabbits she'd caught. This couldn't be put this off any longer. She decided to head to the house and see him. She knew she'd feel better once she saw him anyway.

The smell of cheesy buns greeted her before his face did, and she instantly thankful. It was a little thing, but it made her smile for a moment…and that was enough to push her into a more positive mood. She couldn't bring herself to tell him this news without being able to smile.

"Hey," he called out without turning completely. "I think we should try to get Haymitch over here for some stew. There's plenty for three."

Katniss' lips twitched in a smile.

_There's plenty for three._

"You wanna go get him?" Peeta asked casually as he reached in the oven. "I'd go myself and leave you with the stew, but last time I did that you managed to turn it into a pot of…I don't even know." He chuckled before turning around and looking at her.

She didn't look upset, but her silent staring jarred him.

"Katniss?" He tugged the oven mitt off and crossed the room immediately to meet her. "Katniss, what's wrong?"

She took a deep breath. "I don't want to get Haymitch. I mean, not yet. I have to talk to you first. Maybe…we should sit down?"

This felt so strange. Katniss wasn't used to delivering big news...especially not happy news. She felt like it was a job for someone else. But in this case, there was nobody else. This was her news…their news.

Peeta was terrified of course. She looked so serious. He had learned to read her subtleties and knew her better than anyone, so although he could tell she wasn't truly upset…this was something big.

"You're kind of scaring me here," he said with a short laugh as they took the little walk over to their couch in the living room.

"Sorry," she said simply and squeezed his hand which had instantly grasped hers when he met her in the kitchen. She shook her head, wishing this to just be perfect…for him. "Maybe I didn't do all of this the right way. I hope you'll still be glad. Um…"

Peeta peered deep into her downcast face. "Katniss, stop worrying. You can tell me anything. There's nothing we can't handle. If I know anything for sure, it's that."

 _Always the one with words,_ she thought affectionately. After all he lived through; he was still a bit of a natural motivational speaker.

She nodded, meeting his eyes. "So um, I didn't want to tell you right away. I thought…I just wanted to make sure and I didn't want you to be disappointed. And then I didn't want you to be worried about me all the time, so I waited a little more. And I was scared. Peeta, I was scared."

"Katniss?" he said in a whisper as he tried to figure out what she was saying.

She realized she was painting nothing but an ominous picture, and again worried that she was ruining this moment for the man she loved. And that was the last thing she wanted.

"But I'm also happy," she added quickly, and gave him a little smile. She felt her lip quiver a little as she did, and was surprised by the sudden emotion that washed over her. "I did this for you, Peeta…but I think I'm glad that I did."

Her voice had cracked a little, so she was glad to stop talking. Instead, she took Peeta's strong and comforting hand and pressed it to her abdomen.

Suddenly, it was worth all the worry in the world as she saw his jaw drop and his gaze follow the path that their hands had taken. When his eyes shot back up to hers, they were already filled with tears.

"Katniss…really?" he asked in a broken whisper.

She shrugged. "I told you I wanted to be sure. And I am. I'm over two months."

Peeta let out a shaky laugh and dove into her, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face into her neck.

She felt the damp warmth as he both wept and pressed kisses to her neck. She thought of all the times she'd seen him cry…and there were precious few that were happy occasions. In the moment, despite her continued worry and anxiety, she wondered why she hadn't done this years ago. He was so happy.

Peeta pulled away and sniffed a little as he shook his head. "I can't believe you didn't tell me. And h-how did this happen?" His happiness was momentarily replaced with confusion.

Katniss smiled sheepishly as it was time for another confession. "I stopped taking them…those pills. I haven't taken any since the end of this past spring. I made this decision, Peeta, just me," she said firmly. "You always told me it was ok that I didn't want children and that it was my decision. Well I decided to change my mind. I wanted to do this...for us."

"Katniss, I've never needed anything but you." He leaned forward and kissed her. "But I always _wanted_ to have children with you. I would have done without it, like I told you, if that's how you wanted it to stay. But now…I don't know how I could be any happier."

Katniss looked into his still emotional eyes. His eyes…would this child have them? Or maybe her eyes? She started to allow indulgent thoughts like that, now that he knew. He knew, so now it was truly real.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Peeta whispered as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Hm?" she hummed.

"I'm scared too." He smiled warmly. "But most of what's worth anything in my life has involved a pretty fair amount of fear to go along with it."

She nodded, feeling her eyes filling a little again.

"I love you, Katniss," he whispered.

"I love you." He answer was barely spoken out loud as she didn't trust her voice anymore.

They crashed into each other's arms again and held tight, and as usual that was what calmed Katniss. Those arms never failed to come through in a moment of fear, sadness, or pain. Those emotions melted away, leaving only a feeling of safety.

Finally they pulled back and Katniss sighed. "I do love you, but I might kill you if I can't have some of those cheesy buns soon." She gave him a playful punch on the arm.

Peeta's eyes went wide and he jumped up excitedly. "Of course! No, really, you can have…" He gestured wildly. "As many cheesy buns as you can possibly imagine. I'll make them every day if I have to!"

She got up, smirking and shaking her head. "Ok, relax. See I knew you'd start trying to feed me."

"And we don't have to invite Haymitch tonight! Why don't you just have whatever you want and I can always bring him leftovers." Peeta had already made his way back toward the kitchen.

Katniss paused for a moment. "No. No, I'll go get him. I want to tell him too…if that's ok with you."

Peeta smiled softly. "Yeah, of course it's ok." He knew what she was thinking, that this man needed the sparks of joy and hope as much as or more so than they did. And the truth was that he was family. He had been for over fifteen years.

"Ok." Katniss grinned. "I'll go get him and then we'll eat."

She bounded off happily, but Peeta spoke again before she could open the door.

"Katniss! So, when would the baby be due?" he asked happily and looked like he was trying to do the mental calculations as well.

She couldn't help but feel warmed inside. Wasn't she getting what she had always known she needed? Just like Peeta…a promise of life and rebirth…the dandelion…

"In the spring," she answered with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I'd love to hear what you think. It's certainly possible I'll write more for these two at some point, because I did have fun with this. ;)


End file.
